The Looking Glass
by M14Mouse
Summary: An evil haunts the back floors of the Queen's Ship. An evil that our heroes may not be able to defeat. ((Completed! YAY!))
1. Team

The Looking Glass  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: An evil lurks in back floors of the Queen's ship. An evil created from the Queen's icy  
heart. An evil that our heroes may not be able to defeat.  
Rating: PG-13..May goes up as the story moves along.  
A/N: The story starts after Ruby join the party.   
The Looking Glass:   
  
~Team. At one time, it was such foreign word. Most people would say it will be easy when the world is at stake. With our personalities being so different, I am surprise we save the world. Xiao's cheerfully personality. Goro always need to get in fight or perhaps, to prove himself to the memory of his father. Ruby needs to be in charge and later, Ungaga's silent but demanding personality and Osmond's well..uhh...over hyper personality. And me . . . a boy with a powerful magic orb but does that matter? Uhh...I am off topic again. Ungaga once ask how so many different people can become a team. It was hard and almost impossible.....well, hear the tale that  
shape us all. Then you will understand.~  
  
Toan  
  
***Backfloors of Queen's Ship*****  
  
Hungry......  
  
The Mistress says there is a powerful stranger walking the floors of her ship. I don't care aboutthe power. I just want flesh to warm my ice body. I want BLOOD! But Mistress says be calm andwait for the stranger when he is weak and alone. So, Mistress sends me to the back where thestrongest creatures dwell. Even these creatures run from the sight of me. I will wait.  
  
Soon, I will feed.....  
  
Soon.  
  
End of Part 1   
  
A/N: I hope you like it. Read and review. 


	2. Meeting Steve

The Looking Glass: Meeting Steve  
By: M14Mouse  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On my game, I got Steve at Wise Owl's Forest. But hey, I like it too much not to have it in my story! I have some theories on Steve but then again don't we all.   
  
Xiao's POV  
=Steve's talking or rambles.   
  
"GIVE IT BACK YOU BIG MEANY" I said as I jump up to get my new slingshot fromGoro. Everyone has return from ship to get new supplies. I just got a new weaponfrom one of those big boxes and I want to try it! But no...Goro had to take it and mess with it. Why cannot he mess with his ax instead? Finally, Master turn aroundto see what the fighting was about. Goro really didn't want to get on Master's bad side after what happen at the village. "I don't need it anyway." Goro said and throw the slingshot at me. The slingshot fell to the ground as Goro walk off to the fountain. I lean over and pick up the slingshot from the ground. Slowly, I examine my slingshot. Its handle was smooth expect for small black buttons and brown shoes attach to the bottom of the handle. On each button, was the letters S-T-E-V-E. Was Steve the owner of the slingshot or perhaps, the name of slingshot? My eyes move from the handle to the face shape crave onto its front. The face look like he was sleeping. Where its fork off, instead of two pieces of wood. There were white glove hands. Wow, what a neat slingshot!  
  
I pick up a small pebble from the ground. I place the pebble carefully in the sling and wrap my fingers around the handle. My left hand pull back the sling and the pebble. I focus my attention to the wall. A sleepy voice pop into my head.  
  
Hello, is today Tuesday?  
  
I scream as I drop the slingshot and the voice was gone. Where did that come from? I pick up the slingshot again and prepare to shot.  
  
Xiao, you must not drop me. You will make the rose wilt.  
  
My mouth drops. I have a talking slingshot and it knew my name! But why didn't it talk when Goro pick it up?  
  
My name is Steve. When can I go and get some holy salt?  
  
So, Steve was the slingshot. Now, I see why it was in the chest. I smile. I got a new friend! "We will get some holy salt soon. I promise. but what is holysalt?" I said happily and place the slingshot in one of my belt holes. The voice vanish from my head and didn't answer my question. What a strange weapon! Ic annot wait to see what happen next on this trip.   
  
~I never realize then how important for me to meet Steve. I just thought It was a regular weapon. I didn't realize how important for us until the thing. It still give me nightmares from the sight. I am glad Master could not see it in the cover of day like my keen eyesight could. Steve describe the thing best....Evil~  
  
Xiao  
  
End of Meeting Steve.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Shattered Illusions

The Looking Glass: Shattered Illusions  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but I own the villain thing.  
Summary: Goro thinks...a lot.  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. The game never really gives a lotof the personality of the characters. So, I try my best to give those characters' life.   
  
Stupid! Stupid Cat Girl! Why did she always run to Toan when I do something wrong? Just of the fight with Toan because I am on the edge ofan ax with Toan. I slam my fist against the edge of the water fountain. Stupid Cat Girl!   
  
I don't know why I join this journey. Oh, that right...my father wants me too. He may be my father but doesn't mean I have to listen to him. At first, I didn't plan too until I fought Toan again. It was suppose to be a practice but I turn into something more. I was angry with everyone...My father, the village, Toan and that stupid Cat girl! I want to beat something down to the ground. I sliver at the moment of my past rage. It wasn't the fight itself but what happen during the fight.   
  
I never knew why Toan agree to fight me. By the Gods, I could kill him and nearly did. I still remember hearing the clashing of wood and metal. Toan match me with every stroke. If I would think clean, I probably would have been impressing. Then Toan knock my hammer out of my hands. The hammer hit ground and the fight was suppose to be over. I still want to fight...So, I pick my hammer and rush toward him. The Cat Girl screams something at Toan. I slam my hammer down at him and surprise, Toan did a whirl wind attack and knock my hammer from my hands. My hammer flew across the field and left me with a sword under my chin. How could have I be defeat by outsider? My angry began to build again and then I look into his eyes. His eyes seem to look into my soul. Toan seems to know every thought and feeling in my head then my angry shattered. My illusions protect who I really am shattered when I look into his eyes. I want to turn and run away from him and his eyes!   
  
Most of all, I want to cry. I don't know why if all of my emotions gotmix into one and want to come out. But not in front of this outsider! I will not add to my shame in front of an outsider. Toan lower his sword and turn to Xiao. "I need to go to village to get some more healing supplies. Goro, will you meet us at the gate of the Wise Owl's Forest?" Toan said. "But Master...." the cat girl said. Toan look at her and she become silent. At the moment, I must have nodded my head because he and the cat girl turn and left. I crumble to the ground and for the first time in a long time...I cried.   
  
I feel something touch my shoulder and my memories vanish into the present. I turn to look at who touch my shoulder. Toan. "It is time for us to go." He said. I nod my head and follow him toward the ship.   
  
~Toan, Cat Girl...uuhhh..Xiao, Ruby, and later, Ungaga and Osmond. They become my friends...my first real friends and some ways, my family. I didn't realize this until much later in our journey but this was the first step. But like this and the entire journey, there were blocks. The demon nearly destroys my chance if.... wasn't for the Cat Girl.~  
  
Goro  
  
End of Shattered Illusion  
A/N: Next up is Ruby. I hope you guys enjoy this part. :)  



	4. Laces of New and Old

Laces of New and Old  
((Ruby's POV))  
  
HOW DARE HIM! HOW DARE THAT FAT SICK LAZY BASTARD! I am not ome toy or play thing to be give away! I am not mad at the boy. Of course, I did not want to scare the boy when I meet him. He does not know what he was getting into when my so called husband give him my lamp. I gather a fireball into my hands and shoot into the sky.   
  
"YOU CAN HAVE THAT YOU SON OF BITCH!"  
  
I pant heavily as I sat down on the crate. I feel better after that. I am a genie....the most powerful and the most beautiful and a lamp hold my fate in its hands. That is so stupid. Hey, wait a minute, what happen to that lamp anyway? I guess, I will ask Toan when I get back.   
  
"Feel Better?" A voice said from behind me. I look over and saw Toan standing there. Toan was different to most people I have seen. I have seen a lot of peopleduring my years, too. Toan was thin and almost had a pale complexion. He is very quiet boy. He rarely speaks but when he does. It must be important. He was strange boy, indeed.   
  
"Yes, sugar. I sure am." I said with false cheerfulness. It is easier to lie than to draw attention to yourself. The minute I look into his eyes, I was in trouble. His eyes seems to be looking into my soul. It was scary. Quickly, I look my eyes away from his. I want to change the subject. "What happen to my lamp?" I said with smile on my face. A brief smile touch his lips as he touch the jewel on his hand. IT WAS GONE! HOW? The boy does not have that type of power..Does he? But that mean....I am free! I AM FREE!   
  
I jump from my crate and fly into the sky. I am free! I am free! I land back on the ground and give Toan a big hug. Toan become really stiff and surprise. I release the poor boy before I give him a heart attack. Now, what I am going to do with my freedom? First, I going to give my so called husband, a piece of my mind. Perhaps, find a lamp and stuff him into it. That is right! He can become my genie! My thoughts went to a stop. What about my promise to help Toan? Well, I can help Toan and then come back and stuff my husband into lamp.   
  
"Well, Toan. What are we waiting for? I am ready to go!" I said happily. I start to head for the ships. "Wait....May I see your ring?" Toans aid. What? What does he need my ring for? I don't think he is going to try anything. So, I remove my golden ring and hand it to Toan. He dig into his pocket and took out a platinum ring and power up powder. He broke my golden ring into the sphere and then lie the sphere into the platinum ring. He pour the power up powder ontothe ring. A bright light surrounded my ring and the only thing that remain was a platinum ring. Toan hand me my new ring.   
  
"Lace with new and old." Toan said softly as he walk toward the subermine.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? Indeed, a strange boy. I slip on my new ring. The light hit the fire gems just right. My ring began to sparkles and but silverseems to out shine the gems. Wow! What a great gift! I can look at my new gift later...I have to catch up with everyone else.  
  
~Lace with new and old. It took me awhile to figure out what Toan said. Of course, I really did not have time to stop and think about it. I was kind of busy at the time. I have a lot to thank Toan for and well as for the others. Thankfully, they had the patience to deal with me as well. I have growing up to do as well....Even if I was 1000 year old genie.~  
  
Ruby  
  
End of Laces of New and Old  
Next: The fun begans. Into the Darkness We Shall Go. 


	5. Into the Darkness We Shall Go

Into the Darkness We Shall Go  
((Toan's POV))  
By: M14Mouse  
  
CRACK! CRACK! Goodness sake, I wish we were not so loud. Probably the monsters could hear us a mile away.   
  
"Ouch! Don't step on my foot!" Xiao shout at Goro. I sigh. Here they go again. Those two are so similar that they don't realize it. But those two are getting my nerves. I try really hard not to walk over and hit them both in the heads for acting like children. On a more positive side, I know that they are alive. "I did not step on your foot, cat girl!" Goro said back. I ignore them as I look over the corner. A pair of skeletons were talking.   
  
"Is everything ready, mate?" The captain said. "Yes, m'captain. We just need the boy!" the pirate skeleton said. I turn my back toward the others. "Ruby . . . come look at this." I said. Ruby seems to clam down a bit since the docks. I don't know. Her temper flares up at the oddest times. But other times, she seems calm and cool. Ruby looks over the corner and smiles. "Toan, dear, let me handle this." Ruby said as her hands glow. "No, Ruby . . . listen. I want to found out what they have planned." I said quietly as I turn back around at Xiao and Goro.   
  
"Xiao..Goro...." I said but they continues to agrue. "Xiao and Goro!" I said louder but they were not paying attention to me. I need their full attention . . . now. I unhook my dagger and throw it right between their heads. They snap back and look at me. Good. "Now . . . that I have your attention. We have a problem. A pair of skeletons have laid a trap . . . I want to find out what it is. Xiao, I want you to hit the pirate's head. Ruby, after Xiao hit the head, I want you turn him into ash. The captain, on the hand, is willing be need for now. Goro hit him on the chest then I will pin him to wall. Make sure his swords are out of reach distance. Do you understand?" I said as I remove my dagger from the wall. Ruby nods as Xiao and Goro look down the hallway at the talking skeletons. I cough at them and they turn around. Both of them nod their head.  
  
"On the court of three. One . . . Two...Three. Now!" I said as we bolt down the hallway. Xiao nail the pirate skeleton on the head and Ruby's blast turn him into dust. Goro hit the captain flew against the wall. My sword pins him against the wall. Goro kick his swords out of the way. The captain struggle against me. "Let me go . . . Let me go." The captain said. "Oh, I do not think so, sweety. You see, we hear of your little plan. We want to know what you have plan for us." Ruby smiles sweetly as her hands start to glow. "No, Ruby. I have a better idea. You are coming with us. That nice trap, you have. I throw you in it." I said coolly. This place gives me the chills. I don't like it. Most of all everything that has happened seems to be directed at me. I want to know why. "No, mate. Don't feed to the Darkness. I beg you. The mistress let it roam the back floors. Please, here is a fresh fish. Throw into the water and the first mate will come. He will lead to the back floors." The captain said as he struggle harder against my sword. I remove the sword from his chest. The captain flees..He did not get far enough. Ruby blasts him into the dust. I choose not to comment on Ruby's actions. This is not the time or the place for it.   
  
I pick up the fish and walk over to the waters. I allow the fish to fall into the water. A few bubbles rise from the water . . . a few moments later, a giant fish appear and he open his mouth wide. The fish wore a captain's hat and look like he was holding a lantern in mid air.   
  
"All right, everyone. We need to decide. Should we go into the back floors and kill this "darkness"? Or should we continue forward and get the moon sphere?" I said as I turn around at the others. "I think we should see what down there. If you think about it after we get the sphere. The darkness may go away or stand and attack the villagers." Ruby said. "I want to go too! I hear that the back floors have neat weapons and gems!" Xiao said. "I agree with cat-girl! Beside this monster, does not scare me!" Goro said. I knew their answers before they open their mouths. "Ok . . . lets go." I said.   
  
Why did I have a bad feeling about this? My skin almost crawling. It almost remains me a book that my mother used to read to me. Of course, she would not read this scary part to me. She says it would give me nightmares. One day, I sneak the book away from my mother's dresser and I read it. The part that my mother never read to me was the part where the knight was going to face the dragon. The trees were singing this awful song to the knight.   
  
Into the Darkness we shall Go  
To face your mighty foe  
even when the light shall Flee  
The dragon comes to play with me.  
  
Into the Darkness we Shall Go  
To where the stars glow  
Even when the Light Shall Flee  
The dragon sees me.   
  
Into the Darkness we Shall Go  
To rip out your bones and your blood will flow.  
Even when the light Shall Flee  
No one will come save me.  
  
When I was little, I was afraid because the images of dragons and darkness come into my head. I have grown up and that part does not scare me anymore. Now, that I am here....I don't know.   
  
I feel that I am going into darkness..and...I am afraid.  
  
~Even nerve in my body, scream at me for that day. I was right. For a long time, I regret making that decision to go down there. Xiao was right. I did not know what was to come. But it still does not stop the guilt.~  
  
Toan  
  
End of Into the Darkness we Shall Go  
  
A/N: Next: Some one gets poison :) Anyway, the little poem belongs to me and the rest of it will make appear later. So, Read and Review! 


	6. Poison

IThe Looking Glass: Poison  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Summary: Someone gets poison  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...expect the villain.   
  
Author's Note: I have been a bad author..I haven't an update until now..But I promise more updates! YAY! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Poison  
  
((Xiao's POV))  
  
The back ways are cold and it smells like dead fish. A type of cold that you will jump into the oven to be warm. Maybe, it wasn't a good idea to come down. Everyone is so tense and quiet. Master looks like he wants to go back. Big Meany...I mean, Goro look like he is about to attack every shadow. Ruby was lighting the way with one of her fire balls. I cannot really tell what is going on with her. She doesn't smell human or act like one either. She is different . . . but as long as she doesn't hurt my master. I am happy.   
  
My claws went to Steve to was in my belt loop. The back floor seems to increase Steve's chatter. It is almost like he is talking non-stop and very fast. I wish he would slow down . . . So, I could understand him.   
  
WACK!   
  
I swear I nearly hit the ceiling at the noise. I wasn't the only one who has jumps. Master turns around with his sword already out. Ruby looks like she was going to blast something. I turn around and there was Goro with his hammer in hand. Goro smash the bat with his hammer. Yucky! I can see the bat blood on it.   
  
"YUCKY!" I said as I rub my senstive nose. I could smell the bat too.   
  
"Why are you complain Cat Girl?! It could have attack you." Goro said as he put his hammer away.   
  
"I can protect myself prefectly fine, Thank you! My slingshot could easily take out that bat!" I said loudly.   
  
"Well, you didn't. You weren't even paying attention!" Goro started to shout.   
  
"That is enough!" My master said with determion. I didn't want to make Master mad. So, I shut my mouth but my hand seems reach to my Steve. Then it hit me. I could see IT. The thing was black and its eyes were blue but what I could feel it. That is what scared me more. IT feel like a thousand needles wash into my body. That I couldn't see and I was drowning in the darkness. But most of all, it was right behind Goro. I could heard Steve screaming at me.   
  
FLEE! FLEE! IT is here! FLEE INTO THE LIGHT! Oh, my poor rose!   
  
I don't know why I did it. I just react. I may not like Goro...but I didn't want him to be hurt. I push him out of the way and I scream. I feel cold claws rake across my skin. My skin was burning and my heart was pounding. I don't remember much what happened next. My memories are almost wrap around in clouds. I feel someone pick me up and I was being carried by someone. Probably, it was Goro.   
  
The next thing, I did remember or more like the feel. I feel cold water wash over my wound. I hear screams. There I came to realize..It was me. It was me who was screaming. I open my eyes and I saw Goro, Master, and Ruby over me.   
  
"M..Master?" I said.   
  
"Don't speak, Xiao. Rest." My master said softly as if he was to comfort me. I close my eyes but I still hear their voices.  
  
"She has been poison . . . the creature's claws must have poison on it. We don't have any escape powder. We must head back. I cannot afford to have anyone get hurt by that creature." My master's voice spoke up.   
  
"But we cannot leave that thing down here, Toan. We just cannot!" Ruby said.  
  
"I agree with Ruby. I want a piece of that thing." Goro said angrily.   
  
Master was so quiet for a long time.  
  
"No...you are not. You are going to take Xiao back to the surface. I and Ruby will head and face this creature." Master said.  
  
"NO!" Goro roar and I heard a slap. My eyes flew open as Goro stumble back in shock.   
  
"For once, Goro. Stop thinking about revenge or your worth. I know you can fight but I need you, Goro. I need your help." Master said. I never seen Master like this...it was scary.   
  
Goro nods his head. He seems to be in shock.  
  
"Master.." I said tiredly. Everything was so stiff and cold. I remove Steve from my belt hole and slowly handle to Master. Master took Steve and his eyes grew distant. I knew Steve must have said something. He slips Steve into his pouch.   
  
"Ruby,.come with me. Goro, take the fist back to the front floors and take to the hook back down to the submaire. Go back to Queens as fast as you can." Master said as he had a hook to Goro.  
  
"But, Toan..How are you going to fight it?" Goro said.  
  
"To beat this...I must go into the darkness." Master said.   
  
~My poor Master. I wish I could have been there. But Master told me that I was one that help him defeat that creature. He never told me how....I wonder..."  
  
Xiao  
  
The End  
  
Next Part: Goro escape from the ship wasn't easy especially with a sick cat on his hands. 


	7. Self Worth

The Looking Glass: Self Worth  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer; Don't own them.  
  
A/N: I am really trying to finish this story. So, I can get the sequel out! Yup, there is going to be a sequel. I am not sure what I am going to call it yet. And thanks to my only reviewer! :)   
  
Self Worth  
  
((Goro's POV))  
  
Faster...  
  
Faster...  
  
I have to move faster. I know they are following me. I can hear them. I can hear their footsteps and their screams. I want to stay and fight but I cannot. In my arms, Xiao was moaning and groaning. Her wound may be tight and holding back the bleeding. The poison goes deeper and deeper into her body. I can feel her body tremble like a leaf in the wind. Her skin was getting colder and colder.   
  
And me?   
  
I am a warrior. I am not scared. I am not running away. I am saving a friend. A friend? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I and the cat girl may not get along but I don't want her to die. Not like this...Not...Not...like this... never mind..  
  
I must move faster. A second ago, I hear an explosive behind me from the haunted cannons. I see the smoke that full the hallways like a fog. I smell the burning of gunpowder and wood. I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest. Cold sweat roll down my neck and forehead. I can taste the evil take catch my tongue to my mouth. My legs are becoming lead.  
  
But I must move faster...  
  
Faster...  
  
Because most of all...  
  
I am afraid. I do not want to be caught. I don't my life to end here in these dark hallways. I do not want to fail Toan...Ruby...the ca...Xiao and most of all...I don't want to fail myself. So, I push on. I push away the fear that clings to my heart like the dead. I push away my self doubts. I must . . . or I will fail..  
  
Faster...  
  
Faster....  
  
I can see the exit. I see the outline of the hook hanging there. My enemies are also there. They were waiting. Their glowing eyes see me. Their poison swords shine in the glowing hallways.   
  
No escape.   
  
I set down the cat girl against the wall. I place her behind me and I draw my hammer from my back. My hands tighten around the handle of the hammer. My enemies drew closer. I can hear their evil laughter. I feel my anger wrap around me and pounding into my soul.   
  
I was not afraid anymore.  
  
I was ready. My enemies attack and I jump into the air.   
  
In one blow, my hammer crash the skeletons into dust.  
  
And my hammer shattered into a million pieces.  
  
~I was lucky. I was able to destroy those skeletons in one blow. I pick up the cat gi..Xiao and made it back to Queens. The herb man was able to heal her with some of his foreign herbs. I don't even regret losing my hammer. I gain so much more from that experience. I gain my self worth. Toan was trying to tell me...but I wouldn't listen. I still had a lot to learn....~  
  
Goro  
  
Next Part: Ruby and Toan is going to face the darkness. What Ruby is about to see is going to change the rules. 


	8. Unholy Night

The Looking Glass: Unholy Night  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
A/N: Thanks for wonderful review. This is a special Christmas post! Enjoy!  
  
Unholy Night  
  
((Ruby's POV))  
  
This was unnatural. This silence is unnatural. Even when I was in my lamp, there was always noise from the crickets to the voices of humans. Even went those voices and sounds gone, noises of my heart and my breathing. Where I am now is this silence. And most of all, I hate it.   
  
It makes me want to flee and run.  
  
A genie doesn't run!   
  
My hands glow brightly like a lantern for us in the darkness. Toan was right behind me. His Serpent Sword was draw and hang by his side. The sword almost glows like blood in the light. His eyes seem to be giving off their own lights. It was strange. I swear that he isn't normal. He is so different from anyone I have meets in my long existence. The way he acts, talks, and moves.   
  
Why do I get chills running down my spine when I think about it?  
  
"Stop." Toan said softly.   
  
We are made our way into an open room. Nothing. The room seems to be empty expect for the unnatural silence. I want to scream . . . anything for the noise. Even let Xiao and Goro fight and argue . . . I almost welcome the noise. I don't think that would be a good idea especially what we are about to face a thing.   
  
"When we face the darkness . . . I want you to give blast the monster with holy as hard as you can and long as you can. Don't let up until it attack you." Toan said softly as his eyes look over the room.   
  
What about Toan? What is he going to be doing? I don't see why we had to stop. I sense nothing.   
  
"What are you going to do?" I said.   
  
"I am going into the darkness." Toan said. What is that supposed to mean? This is no time for riddles!   
  
"What is that suppose to mean, Toan! We should go back. Wait for the others. I don't like it here." I said almost with determination.   
  
"I don't like here either. I almost want to run away from it and never come back . . . But I know I cannot. My heart is wraps in fear but for the life of me. I cannot have another person blood on my hands even if it is a complete stranger. I cannot risk it." Toan said softly as I watch his eyes become distant.   
  
He was right. Since when does a boy is wiser than a genie. He is so young. He shouldn't be doing this . . . Deep inside . . . I wonder . . .   
  
"RUBY! LOOK OUT!"   
  
I turn around as quickly. I don't know if I feel it or saw it . . . Maybe it was a little bit of both. I saw the darkness and the fear that grab my soul. Here was a powerful genie stand like a statue. From the corner of my eye, I saw Toan attack this . . . the thing! I saw his sword disappear into that thing's chest. I didn't waste a second. My magic rushes through my veins like a river. My magic summons to my hands. I blast it as hard as I could. I stagged back with the intense of my magic.   
  
The screams of monster shakes the room. I feel the blood rush to my ears. The lights dance before my eyes. The monster didn't seem to be affected by my magic or Toan. The monster toss Toan away like a doll. The monster heads toward me. Slowly, I push myself back. Oh, my goddess! I focus hard on my magic. My hands seem to burn with my magic. I will not FALL TO THIS MONSTER! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THIS THING!   
  
I saw Toan jump onto the monster back. I could see the blood on his forehead . . . but what I saw next . . . Oh . . . My . . . I could almost feel my mouth drop. Toan was . . . glowing. No, it wasn't his Altamillia. I saw his orb at work . . . No . . . Toan was glowing. He was glowing like the sun. He was the sun. The monster was screaming as Toan was burning him. I could smell the burning of flesh. The monster tried to shake Toan off. In the end, it failed. The monster disappears into the ash. The screams were echoes through the hallway. Toan fell to the ground. His sword falls to the ground with a clank. He didn't move.   
  
"Toan?"   
  
I got to my feet and ran over to him. He was so stiff and lifeless. I touch his neck. I could feel his pulse. It was so faint and he was so cold. I picked him up and took him away from this unholy place and into the unholy night.   
  
~Thinking about this now. I realized my mortality in this fight for the world may be immortal . . . but it doesn't matter. I throw that away if to save my friends and this world. I love this world . . . no matter who in it . . . ~  
  
Ruby  
  
Next Part: And Darkness Shall Flee: Toan fights his darkness and discovers something about himself. 


	9. And The Darkness Shall Flee

The Looking Glass: And Darkness Shall Flee  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
A/N: No one likes me anymore. I think I going to cry. Nah...not really. The end is near with four more parts. Then the sequel! HAHA!   
  
And Darkness Shall Flee  
  
((Toan's POV))  
  
=Steve  
  
Into the darkness I may go.  
  
To know my mighty foe  
  
But The Light I bear  
  
Will lead me clear  
  
I groan softly as the words echo through my head. My head was pounding and my back hurts. Wait a minute . . . why I am lying on sand? I open my eyes to clear blue sky. Slowly, I rose up from the ground. I didn't want to move to quickly. My head was pounding. I was in a desert. How? I was on the boat...  
  
Two paths lie before you. One of thrones and suns and the other lead to roses and moons.  
  
"Steve?" I hear thunder echoes through the desert landscape. I feel something on my shoulder. I turn on heels and I saw a woman. I didn't need to look no further than her eyes. Her eyes were cold and dark like desks of the haunted ship. She was the Ice Queen. She was a beautiful woman but she was empty and hollow.   
  
My hand went for my sword..But it wasn't there. I step back a few feet away from her. The Ice Queen just smiles.   
  
"You defeat my darkness. A child I brew from the coldness and evil of my halls. Yet...you defeat it. You are a special child indeed. Maybe, it because of this..." She said as she reach to touch my Altamillia. The Altamillia give off a pale blue light if it was warning her. Perhaps, it was something more because she simply stare at the altamillia. The Ice Queen's face grew more pale as the atamillia's pale light become red.   
  
"NO! Make it go away!" Her voice screams as she back away me like I was the monster. I feel something brush against my cheek. It was a raindrop. I look up at the sky. It was now dark and lightening flash across the dark clouds. The raindrops increase and start to pound against my body and clothes.   
  
Oh, Master of the Sun. The protector of Time. The weaver of Fates. The child of the Moon and Earth.   
  
"Steve! What in the world are you talking about?" I said as I sink to the ground. I could the rumbling of the thunder. Strange enough, the Ice Queen was gone. I wish I was out of this strange dream.  
  
Two paths lie before you . . . You must choose!   
  
I feel something pick me from the ground and press hard against my chest. I couldn't breath and the rain made it difficult to see my attacker. I could see it. It was the monster from the haunted ship. I could feel the coldness of its breath run down my neck.   
  
CHOOSE!  
  
"No!" I scream and fight against this monster. The coldness began to slip into my body. I feel the darkness at the edge of my vision.  
  
Into the darkness I will know  
  
To fight my mighty foe  
  
For I will face the true me.  
  
Then Darkness shall flee  
  
How did he? How did Steve know the rest of the poem? Images flash through my head of the events with Ruby. How did I do that? How did I glow like some fire? It must have been the Altamillia. But deep down . . . I know that isn't true. It was I but how?  
  
You MUST CHOOSE, MASTER!  
  
I have no idea what he is asking from me. What I am choosing from? Why do I have to choose? I choose the path to save the world. Once, I am finish . . . I plan to go home to my mom.   
  
Then what?  
  
I don't know....  
  
My thoughts become blurry..It was getting harder to think. I cannot see anything and I cannot move my body. I cannot feel the rain anymore. The only thing I can feel is cold such coldness.  
  
This is death . . . ? IT is strange and I don't think I like it very much either.   
  
"I CHOOSE to live. NOW YOU GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted. I don't where that came from. I could still feel the pressure on my chest but I swear . . . I saw a light. Was I glowing again?   
  
The path of Roses and Moons, Master. Are you ready? No. No. Not yet. Sleep, Master..Sleep, Master. You have much to do.  
  
For once, Steve make sense. I close my eyes and drifting into sleep. I hear a soft voice. So soft . . . I almost couldn't hear it.   
  
Into the falling darkness I shall go  
  
To face my falling foe  
  
The darkness shall flee  
  
And I will stand before true me.  
  
~In words of Ruby...that was one hell of a dream or nightmare. I should thank him even if he doesn't make much sense. And my path or in better words, my choice? That is another story for another time~  
  
Toan   
  
Next Part is from Steve's POV. Perhaps, you guys should start running now. 


	10. Roses

The Looking Glass: Roses  
  
M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...how sad.   
  
Roses  
  
((Steve's POV))  
  
Roses are beautiful. My mother had a rose garden. There were so many roses of different shapes and colors. I always loved running through her garden during the roses were in full bloom. Sadly, the roses would last for such a short time. They bloom, wilt, and then die. Next year, they repeat the same cycle. The same cycle that lasts for generations.   
  
Sort of remain me of . . . mortals.   
  
I sleep for such a long time in that box. I cannot say if I like it or hate it. Until Xiao came, she opens the box with such curiosity. She picks up me and examines me for the first time.   
  
I touch her mind for a first time....   
  
And I knew that she was not human.   
  
It was strange that my new owner would not be human.   
  
Then again . . . I haven't been human in...Oh, I forgot. I and Xiao are so much alike. A changing potion changes her from a cat to a cat girl. And SHE change me from a human into a weapon.   
  
Her companions' minds are close to me . . . of course, expect the master...or Toan as he is called. Yet, I know them. The one they called Goro. He saves Xiao from the darkness to risk to himself. He reminds of my mother's hardy rose bush that survives winter after winter. It would always bloom last as if it was struggle to bloom.   
  
Once it does bloom, it is most beautiful rose bush in the garden.   
  
He stay by Xiao until he could no longer keep his eyes open. I don't know if I should feel something toward him. I don't know if I can feel anything at all.   
  
The one is called Ruby isn't a rose or rose bush. She is a gem. She is like me in way that we don't die. At least, I don't think I die. She was the one that carries the master here. Master is tired and weak after the fight. The healer said he needs rest. Yes, rest would work. Yet, he would need something more . . . but not now. Not yet.   
  
The next few days were the same. Goro and Ruby would stay by their bedside. They rarely left their side. They left for sleep, food, and cleaned themselves. Ruby left a time and then she returns with a hammer in her hand. She hand it to Goro to him and then left. The look on Goro's face was interesting. His hands run along its handle and then he put it away. I don't think it ever left his side.   
  
Two days later, Xiao awoke. She was going to all right. Now, Goro, Ruby, and Xiao were talking about Ice Queen. Ruby and Goro want to go ahead and defeat her. Xiao was unsure. She is loyal to Toan and that loyalty is stronger than most. Finally, she agree and the next morning, Ruby and Goro left. Xiao went over to Toan's pack and got me out. She hug me to her chest..  
  
I feel something . . . No, I do not feel.   
  
I am just like the rose in my mother's garden.   
  
So, I wilt.   
  
End of Roses  
  
Next Part is going to be Ice Queen's POV. :) 


	11. Burning Flames

The Looking Glass: Burning Flame  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...how sad. :(  
  
A/N: Enjoy!   
  
Burning Flame  
  
((Ice Queen's POV))  
  
They are coming....  
  
I can hear their footsteps and their heartbeats. I can feel them kill my children with their rage and angry. I can smell their sweat and . . . tears? Most of the time, I would feed from their emotions but I know they are coming for me.   
  
First time in a long time, I feel fear.   
  
I don't like it either.   
  
I don't like it. I will not let this fear destroy me. I will destroy them! I freeze their bodies and piece off their skin. I will allow my children eat their flesh and their bones. There will be nothing left of these . . . these fools!   
  
They are coming....  
  
I can hear . . . music? Where is that music coming from? It sounds so familiar. No, I will not go back there. I will not go back to their cursed memories of love and of him. He abandoned me. He left me time and time again. Did he care? No, the only thing he cares about was immortal! I am immortal! I am queen of darkness. I fear no one!   
  
Ahh...Yes, they are coming..  
  
Come now, little mortals. Come to your death. I am waiting. They come from the mist like heroes of old from those tales. The woman was holding a glow ball. Wait . . . A genie? What is a genie doing here? Her companion was a big boy holding a huge hammer. I sense no fear from them . . . They should be bowing in fear of me.   
  
Yet....they are burning...  
  
Their eyes are burning with fire. Fire that could burn and melt me. But flames bent easy to ice. Flames go out with a simple bit of ice. So, be it then. Let it be a match between ice and flame. I will win!   
  
I made ice dance around them and to freeze them. I send winds to cut them down and toss them aside. I rain down balls of ice to cut into their flesh. I made myself untouchable by my ice.   
  
And yet . . . they defeat me.   
  
They cut me down with their hammer and magic. Their flames burn through my winds and ice. And they stripped me of everything and left me bare. Strangely enough, I see him. After all of these years, I see him like crystal. He offers me to take his hand. So, we can be free...  
  
I see the love and his burning flames in his eyes. No! I am the ice queen. I am cold and heartless! I will not . . . Yet, his flame burn through my heart. It made me to remember . . . everything.   
  
I took his hand and now, I have melted. I am no longer the ice queen. I am La Saia....and I am free.  
  
End of Burning Flames  
  
Next Part: Baskar's POV on our heroes. 


	12. Heroes of Old

The Looking Glass: Heroes of Old  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...how sad.   
  
A/N:   
  
Heroes of Old  
  
((Baskar's POV))  
  
I am a man of the world. I know so much about ancient items and languages. I know how to read and write in serveral languages. Yet, I know so little about people. People are scary. People speak in too many languages. They speak in body and mind. Yet, when I watch this group. I cannot help but wonder if I am missing something. Something important.   
  
"I am not coming here again...am I?"   
  
Ruby's soft voice seems to echo through the room. Toan has wakes up while they were gone. After a good amount of sleep, Toan had recovered his strength. Something seems different about him. He looks the same. He talks the same and act the same. His green eyes were lighter. They were no longer a dark-green but light like the spring leaves. His eyes doesn't seem to piece into my soul . . . no, it worse. Their eyes seem to cut through me and command me. Those eyes almost like a...  
  
"I don't know . . . Why do you ask?" Toan said.  
  
Ruby has also changed. I knew her around town. I know the power she commands. I know how much she hates her husband. I know her loud mouth and the attitude. Could it have been a front? I don't know. I don't know how a boy could have changed her. I am a merchant. I should know a good bit of everything. Yet, it seems I know very little.   
  
"But don't you want to go back home, Ruby?"   
  
Xiao. I cannot help but to smile her cheerfully personality. It scared me to see her come in my shop as a pale and almost lifeless girl. I was glad I was able to cure of her poison.   
  
"I did . . . but the more I think about it. The more I don't want to come back. I thinking about traveling. I have been stuck in that lamp for too long. I want to see the world! The whole wide world!" Ruby said.  
  
Wow . . . I didn't know that she feel that way. It is strange. It makes me regret not getting to know Ruby better.   
  
"Oh . . . you will come visit me and Toan!" Xiao said happily.  
  
"And you welcome to come and see my village as well." Goro said.  
  
Goro. The boy with the hammer. He is a silent and strong lad. He didn't speak much to me or anyone else. Yet, I know him that cares about the others. You can see it when he looks at the others.  
  
"Thank..you." Ruby said with catch in her voice.  
  
"It is getting late. We are heading for the temple tomorrow. We need a good night rest." Toan said. I could swear he was smiling.  
  
Right before dawn, Toan wakes me up. He want to thank me for my help and hospitality. He turns and left the room. I rush to get dress to see them off. I made to the door and I could see the sun peep into the doorways. I could see Ruby smiling with her hands on her hips, Goro with his hammer over his shoulder, and Xiao waves her hand to greet Toan. Toan turns around and nods kindly to me and then to them. They start to walk toward the sun. Their figures become distance like shadows. The sun rose to greet them to a new day.   
  
Then it hit me. They remember of old heroes in the book of fairy tales. This wasn't a fairy tale. This was real. They were really off to save the world. I may never see them again but I know. I know the world is safe.   
  
I laugh with lightening heart and the sun laugh with me.  
  
End of Heroes of Old  
  
NExt Part: Toan's POV 


	13. The Looking Glass

The Looking Glass  
  
By: M14Mouse  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
  
A/N: HAhAHa! I am finish! I am finish! Happy days. All reviews will be answered with the poem. Enjoy the final part.  
  
~Team. Such a strange word. In the eyes of the world, I am the leader of a team. I could almost laugh at that fact. I may lead them but they are my friends. I would have never got this as far as I did without them. At first, I didn't want to be a leader. I still don't want to be a leader but I know now. I can fight and deny it. It wouldn't do me any good at all. IT is part of me . . . of my burden. I am going to miss them. I am going to miss Ruby's roll of eyes at some odd remarks, Goro's protests and grumbles, Xiao's smiles, Ongaga's silent demeanor, and Osmond's wacky ideas.   
  
Half way there. I can feel it. We are almost finish our journey. I am sad and yet happy. My dream asks what I am going to do after the world is safe. I don't know. I have this feeling is this going to be important. Very important. It almost makes me wish I had a looking glass to look into the future. Then again . . . no. I am ready whatever the future holds for me and the others.~  
  
Toan  
  
The End  
  
Sequel: Half Pass There: Toan, Ruby, Goro, and Xiao make their way to the temple. They are about to face something worse than a genie..They are going to face themselves. 


	14. Poem: The Darkness Shall Flee

Poem: The Darkness Shall Flee and Replies to Reviewers  
  
Into the darkness I may go.  
  
To know my mighty foe  
  
But The Light I bear  
  
Will lead me clear  
  
Into the darkness I will know  
  
To face my mighty foe  
  
For I will see the true me.  
  
I will dance with glee  
  
Into the falling darkness I shall go  
  
To face my falling foe  
  
The darkness shall flee  
  
As I will see the true me.   
  
Into the darkness I may go.  
  
To know my mighty foe  
  
But The Light I bear  
  
Will lead me clear  
  
Into the darkness I will know  
  
To fight my mighty foe  
  
For I will face the true me.  
  
Then Darkness shall flee  
  
nto the falling darkness I shall go  
  
To face my falling foe  
  
The darkness shall flee  
  
And I will stand before true me.  
  
Replies to Reviewers:   
  
Mega Man X-Ahh...thank you for your kind comments. I hope you enjoy the whole thing now that it is finished.  
  
Kat: Who doesn't love Toan? I want to write him as strong but has a big heart. I hope I pull him off.  
  
Mandora_butterfly: Your favorite? ::Blushing.:: thank you  
  
Cheetah Smith: Ruby was very fun to write. I think I would have a chip on my shoulder if I was in the lamp for a long time. I also enjoy what you did to Toan in your stories. I sort based him off yours. ^.^  
  
Soulfire: Thank for reviewing. Longer? I hope it did get longer!   
  
kaemini: Steve is great! He will be in the sequel. Super Steve anyone?  
  
Piro Flare: Sorry about losing the game. I lost FFX-2. So, I know how you feel. 


End file.
